Forget? Never Forgive? Maybe Together For Always? Of Course
by CalamityCollideWithTheDrugs
Summary: It's been 3 years since the afterbirth, 3 years since Violet told Tate to go away. Does she still have lingering feelings for him. Rated M for sexual suggestions and suicide themes.


**MY REAL FUCKING OTP, BESIDES JELSA. NO VIOLATE IS SO MY OTP. MY ONE TRUE PARING ":D I'm gonna hate the fuck out of myself for starting it like this but whatever. **

_**Tate:**_

I stared into her room. All I saw was light, the sweet light, the only one I've ever known. I couldn't stop staring. She was... everything. Happiness, sadness, darkness, light, anger, compassion and bravery. Too bad that everything would no longer be mine. Like a deer in the headlights, I was fucking helpless. Whenever I looked at her, all I felt was pain. Heartache. I fucked myself over royally before I even knew what this real damn light was. I became weak at the knees at the sight of her, even now, after 3 years of watching.

She was everything, but forgiveness. And when you have eternity to hold a grudge, you abuse the hell out of it. No doubt I deserved it. I deserved it to the extent that I should've been slowly murdered, forced to re-die and re-live my death a million times, then watch my light get murdered in front of me while I can do nothing. Watch her fall in love with someone else, watch her be with someone other than me, being happy, then having it ripped away by death, and mourning eternity here, alone.

Christ, I overthink too much. But what else are you supposed to do when you're stuck eternally with someone you love, but can't love?

"Who's back there?" She said, staring into the corner. She knew the answer too damn well already. I knew she knew I was there. I quickly make myself visible and walk out of the corner with my head down. "Didn't I tell you to go away? I never want to see you again!" I look up while she says that, only to see the same Violet that told me that 3 years ago. Yes, she was the same. But now I couldn't help but hear a pang of something in her voice. Longing? Was there still...

No Tate. Stop thinking like that. There's no hope for you after this. Before I realized it, my hands were bloody from me clenching my fists, and my eyes were teary. Violet just stared. "Tate.." She trailed off. I saw her sad eyes. No, not the sad eyes. "Just get out!" She yelled. I closed my eyes, and disappeared to the basement.

* * *

"Damn it, DAMN IT!" I yelled, punching the wall until my knuckles bled. This was just a fraction of the pain I put her through. I knew I was unintentionally self harming, but why would it matter? I'm dead. I hate myself.

"Boo hoo little school shooter." I heard a voice like a serpent behind me. I already knew who it was.

"Hayden you little bastard. Get out of the damn basement." I growled, trying not to yell... again.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" She countered sarcastically. Sometimes the way she talked like that reminded me of Violet.

Ew, how could she remind me of Violet? That little whore who'd throw herself at anyone? Aw hell, lint reminded me of Violet. Anything reminded me of her.

"Why don't you grow a second pair of ghostly balls and apologize?" I shot her daggers and she stared at me in defeat.

"A million apologies will never get her to forgive me." I dropped my hands from the wall in defeat. I hung my head. Hayden rubbed my back.

"Come on, Romeo. You know your moody Juliet still loves you." I was too emotionally weak to fight her for calling my Violet moody. Normally, I would've screamed until she disappeared and made her run back to her little gazebo grave, but I couldn't.

"Just go away. I'm not in the mood for your whorey presence." And with that, she was gone. I slammed both hands against the hard cement wall and cried.

"I love you Violet." I became as pathetic and as lonely as a stereotypical haunted-house ghost.

* * *

_**Violet:**_

I knew where he went, I knew where he always went when he left my room. He went to the basement. It's not like I could hear him down there, but I knew he was crying. And how much it pained me, you can't even imagine. I mean, yeah, I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to hang out with him like we used to, I wanted 'us' back, I wanted to forgive him. But how could I do that? How could I forgive the guy who raped my mother? My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said, not caring who it was at this point. My mom poked her head through the door. She slowly came in and shut it behind her.

"Hey Vi? What's been up lately? You haven't been eating and you haven't been out of your room in days." She asked in a concerned voice. I chuckled

"I'm dead. I don't need to eat."

"Point taken. What's all this about your room isolation then?" I didn't exactly know how to answer. 'Hey mom, I'm thinking about forgiving the guy who raped you and oh yeah, I think I still love him after all the shit he put us through?' Yeah no, not exactly.

"Just bored I guess. It gets lonely in this house. I know every little nook, hiding space, every little crease and cranny like the back of my hand. I'll come out of my room to play with Beau but that's about it."

"You never got bored with Tate." She smiled slightly. I stared at her

"Really mom, you of all people? Suggesting that I hang out with that bastard? I can never forgive him."

"Hanging out doesn't automatically mean forgiveness. Use him, for entertainment. I'm positive he'll let you. After all, that boy loves you like you're his world." I cringed at her words slightly, even though I knew they were pure truth.

"I just need to think." I say, looking away. She smiled and pat my head slightly.

"I'll leave then." She said while getting up and closing the door behind her. I stared at the ground.

"You can use me. All you want. I don't care. Treat me like a source of entertainment. I don't mind it." I heard Tate say. I looked up to see the blonde standing over my bed, holding his hands behind his back, his face red and puffy. I couldn't look at him like that. Jesus, it hurt. I quickly broke our eye contact and looked down.

"What makes you think I'd actually do that?" I replied coldly. I needed to act cold, I needed to be mean. Otherwise, I'd slip under my love for him.

"Fine, fine. So much for wishful thinking. I'll leave now." I felt like I was being stabbed. Why? I hate him. I do. I hate him.

"Wait." I mumble, almost quiet enough for him not to hear. He turns around quickly.

"I'm not ready. To really face you, I mean. I'm not ready to forgive, hell no I won't forget, I have eternity to remind me, but, I do want you near me." I finally said after 3 years. "Maybe one day I can forgive." His entire face lit up.

"That doesn't mean I don't still resent your filthy ass. I will, always. I just wanted you to know that." What the hell are you saying?

Tate smiled and walked off. Though I was sitting down, his smile made me weak.

"Fuck." I mumble. I love him.


End file.
